robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ceros
Ceros was a competitor that fought exclusively in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It reached the Heat Final in its only appearance, where it was defeated by St. Agro. Design Ceros was a titanium box-shaped robot with two-wheel drive and a large, arm-shaped pneumatic flipper as its main weapon. The flipper was designed to act as the robot's self-righting mechanism, and was capable of flipping other robots and even Shunt over with great ease. Ceros received its name because it was vaguely based on a rhinoceros, while its design was primarily based on that of BattleBots superheavyweight champion Toro. The robot also had high pushing power, but a high ground clearance and a limited CO2 supply. Qualification Ceros actually lost to Twister in the qualifiers for Series 7. Despite this, it was awarded a discretionary place in the main competition. Robot History Series 7 Ceros met Dutch finalists Scraptosaur, Team Death's Metalis and the number 15 seed Ming Dienasty in the first round of the main competition. Charging into the centre of the arena, Ceros immediately threw Ming Dienasty into the air in the fight, landing it flat on its back. As Ming attempted to self-right, Ceros flipped Metalis from behind. Metalis was unable to self-right and was counted out, with Ceros continuing to attack it. Ceros flipped Metalis back onto its wheels, who attempted to re-enter the battle, to no avail. Ceros joined Scraptosaur in the attack on the seeded Ming Dienasty, who fell out of the competition on the judges decision. In the second round, Revolution 3 started much quicker, activating the pit. Ceros tried unsuccessfully to flip Revolution 3, but suddenly Revolution 3 stopped moving. Ceros flipped Revolution 3 over, before repeating the process until Revolution was upside down in the CPZ, at Shunt's mercy. Ceros tried to flip Bash, before fighting Shunt in the centre of the arena, flipping it onto its side. Ceros and Bash grappled near the pit, with Ceros managing to outpush Sergeant Bash. This tussle evidently knocked something out in the Sergeant that caused it to break down later, whilst Bash held Ceros over the pit, despite the recently righted Shunt's attempts to pit the small machine. Ceros was put through to the heat final, where it was placed up against St. Agro. As the battle began, Ceros tried to flip St. Agro, but flipped itself over by accident. It suffered a brief scare when it could not self-right, but Refbot came to its assistance and Ceros was able to self-right once nudged into a better position. Ceros regained its footing by flipping the invertible St. Agro, but St. Agro flipped Ceros again, then activated the pit. Ceros became very vulnerable as it drove near the pit, but came back and almost pulled off the win by flipping St. Agro very nearly into the pit. St. Agro recovered and Ceros was flipped up against the arena wall. Ceros was counted out, as it was unable to self-right. Matilda ran into Ceros and tossed it out of the arena with the flywheel, tearing off chunks of the bottom of Ceros in the process. Results |} TeamCeros.jpg|Team Ceros Ceros V2.0.png|Ceros V2.0, as it appeared up for sale in 2013 Ceros V2.0.jpg|Ceros V2.0 in 2014 Ceros_V2.0_2014_Kronic.png|Ceros V2.0 fighting Kronic at the first Robots Live event in 2014 CerosMelee.jpg|Ceros takes on Kill-e-Crank-e, Rattler and Leveller 2 Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars After the Seventh Wars, Ceros was upgraded and renamed Ceros V2.0 (which resembled Cassius 3), in anticipation of entering an eighth series. However, as Robot Wars was cancelled following Series 7, Ceros V2.0 had only ever been used for occasional testing and was never fully completed. In 2013, the team put Ceros V2.0 up for sale, and it was sold to roboteer Adam Lewis, who has since been revising the robot, ready for the next UK Championship. The robot is currently owned and run by Scot-Bots. After being sold in 2013, its new owner, Louise Hemstock, made Ceros V2.0 combat ready. It made its debut at the Robots Live event at Durham in 2014. Robot Wars Live Events Ceros under the name Ceros V2.0 made its debut in the Robot Wars Live Events at the Barnsley event in June 2014. It fought in a four-way melee against Rattler, Meggamouse and TR2, holding its own against the other robots until it broke down and was eventually set alight. Ceros V2.0, now known simply as Ceros again, made its 2016 debut in Manchester. It was flipped out of the arena by Ripper in its melee, but picked up a win in a tag team match as its partner Cherub was the last robot standing, despite Ceros being the first robot to become immobile, having been thrown by Iron-Awe 7. References Louise Hemstock's (Ceros' owner) youtube Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots that have flipped Shunt Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Animal Based Robots Category:UK Heat Finalists